


Horses and Cars

by janajee



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Season 5 (Between Ep. 09-Ep. 10)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janajee/pseuds/janajee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one moment of confusion, Juliet kissed Shawn. Gus wants to know what happened. Declan knows something is wrong. Henry overhears a conversation. Buzz just wants to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses and Cars

Shawn was quiet in the car.

That, in itself, was short of a miracle. Being bestfriends since childhood, Gus knows it takes something really big and important to quiet his spontaneous bestfriend. For someone who has the focus of a photographic genius, Shawn certainly had the attention span of a child with an extreme case of ADHD. For him to stay quiet for this long, especially after passing several food stalls, well something must have happened back at Declan Rand’s place.

“Want to eat at Red Robin?” Gus ventured.

“Huh?” Shawn replied, snapping out of his reverie.

“Red Robin, you and me, food for a job well done?”

“Sure.” Shawn only said, sinking back into his thoughts.

Gus is a patient man. He can wait, and in fact he’s gonna be so patient he’s gonna be going all stealth on this one. Shawn Spencer better watch out, the Jackal switch is on, and the Jackal is going to find out what happened.

***

Declan knew something was wrong the moment he came down those stairs.

First of all Juliet was never really that much of a liar. Second of all, even if she was, no one could really lie to Declan Rand. It always came with the territory of being pretty much a genius observer. He built his whole wealthy empire on knowing the right things, and right now, he knew something was wrong with Juliet.

So Declan knew what he needed to do.

He watched as she assembled and disassembled her sidearm over and over again. Deducing that she was stressed, he tried getting her something calming, something like tea. She turned it down, but she did give him a smile, strained though it may be.

“How about we go out for a spa day?” he asked her, trying to wane her distress, and there’s nothing more relaxing than a whole day at a spa. They could get double massages and spa baths. He knew a place, well actually he owned a place.

But again, all he got was an apologetic no, and the same strained smile.

By the end of the day, she remained introverted, mostly staring out the window, and he had ran out of ideas. Though admittedly, he could not understand why she did not like any of them. He had great ideas, and he was quite proud of one idea where he would be holding a short notice concert for her of her favourite band. Same no, same smile.

He’d give anything for her to talk to him, right now.

“Declan, we need to talk.”

He should be happy. It was, after all, something that he had hoped for just a minute ago. But something about her tone, and her strained painful smile, well something about it scared him. Scared him because he knew something bad was gonna happen, and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“It’s not you…” she started, and he could already feel his heart breaking.

***

“She kissed me Gus,”

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. Shawn should really not place his phone in his back-pocket, if he kept butt-dialling people all the time. If it was anyone else, Henry would have had the common courtesy to just hang up, but this was Shawn. He was lucky if his son called him for anything other than a case. Plus, as a father, he had a right to know about his son’s life.

And so he kept listening.

“What? When did this happen?”

“Back at Declan’s. When you were bidding for that hotel thing in Italy, she kissed me.”

The eyebrows furrowed some more. Obviously, Shawn was talking about Juliet. But as Shawn told Gus everything that happened, Henry couldn’t help but feel a little warmth in his heart. Shawn was obviously in love, and Henry liked Juliet. She always seemed like decent kid, down to earth, and a very hardworking detective.

But then Shawn started talking about Declan.

Again the elder Spencer frowned. He knew that Juliet was dating Declan, and hearing from Shawn’s words that Juliet is going away for two weeks with the fake criminal profiler, did not sit too well with Henry.

“I have to do something, Gus. I just can’t let her go like this, I have to show her much I care about her. I have to tell her what she means to me before she goes away with Declan. I’m thinking, I gotta wow her.”

Henry agreed and he made a mental note of telling Shawn what he thought about it the next time they meet.

“So I’m thinking, Blackened Bayou Burger?”

“You know that’s right!”

Henry suddenly felt the need to hang up.

***

“Good morning, detective.” Buzz greeted the blonde detective who appeared in front of him.

“Hey, Buzz,” she returned, a preoccupied smile to her face. “Listen, I kinda need a favour.”

“Anything for the lovely Ms. O’Hara” he said, genuinely happy to help out in any way. He liked helping people. That’s why he got into the police business. To help people in need. That’s what Officer Buzz McNab is for. The helping of the people.

“Have you seen Shawn?” she asked suddenly looking around the station.

“Nope, he hasn’t been around yet.” Buzz replied, still with a smile on his face. “I can take a message. I’m really good at those, at the listening”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head vigorously, “It’s alright. It’s no biggie.”

“Are you sure because I can write really fast and he’s sure to get it,” Buzz said so enthusiastically that it’s really a wonder how Juliet was able to resist.

“It’s not really something you pass to someone, you know?” Juliet resisted. “But thanks though, really. I do need you for something else though,”

“Oh alright, so what can I do for you, madam?”

“Can you help me update my passport?”

***

“He’s not going anywhere now, not until they eliminate him as a murder-“ Carlton Lassiter probably had said more things and in the back of Shawn’s mind he’ll remember the words but all focus was gone from the older detective.

Because all he can see is Juliet.

Juliet did not like this Canada trip. Mostly because she left so much unfinished business back home. She could not wait until they could finally extradite Despereaux. Something they cannot do because now, he’s apparently wanted for murder, whilst still being in jail the whole time.

That is until all she could see was Shawn.

Juliet needed to talk about a kiss, and Shawn needed to tell her about a car.


End file.
